


Incorrect quotes, IFH style

by orphan_account



Category: Icon For Hire (Band)
Genre: F/M, Incorrect Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Ariel Bloomer/Shawn Jump
Kudos: 1





	Incorrect quotes, IFH style

Shawn and Ariel: It's a bit... muggy... today  
Adam: If you've put all our cups outside, I'm leaving the band!  
Ariel: *sips tea from gravy boat *  
Shawn: *drinks from bowl *


End file.
